One Day More
by Alethea Rhian
Summary: To expect the unexpected can only result in the unexpected. Megen's life is trying to become stable after her parents break up. But her new school wont be as kind.
1. Ch 1 A Rude awakening with Lemons

G'Day, Alethea here.

I would like to welcome you to the first edition of 'One Day More'.

This story is completely my own and was written as a present for Miss Meagan. Happy Birthday.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Ch 1: Rude Awakening and Lemons.**

They say that life throws challenges in your way to teach you right from wrong, good from bad, this one from that one, left from right. But this is just ridiculous. Life was supposed to be teaching me, not preparing my funeral. How am I meant to survive this year, honestly?

My parents' separated last summer. Dad won custody. A month later we moved from North Yorkshire to here, West Sussex. He said we needed a change. He was sick of the country and a bright new start will do us some good. Normal parents would have moved to the suburbs or the city. Not my dad, he takes me to the other end of the country. New surroundings, he says. New job and school, he says. A place where you know no one. A place where you can be who ever you wanted to be.

They say that people change with their environment, or at least it brings out a different side of you. So does that mean that I might change a bit? But I don't want to change. I like the old me, the old Melgen. It's a shocking name I know. I should have changed it years ago, but I like it. It's different, unique, especially for a girl.

I bet you weren't expecting that. My new school didn't either.

An ivy covered brick wall that supported a pair of large metal gates stood in front of me. In amongst the ivy a big metal plaque was cemented into the brickwork. It read:

'Merchiston Castle: Private Boarding School for Boys'

'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'

* * *

'Dad. Dad, pick up. Pick up.' 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'Damn.' I turned off my phone hard. What has he done now? He told me that I was going to a CO-educational boarding school. Instead it turns out that I am the new enrolment at Merchiston Castle. A big, old, turn of the century, castle. Could it be that there is another one near by with the same name? I was fishing from barrels; I knew I was screwed.

I tried ringing my dad again but I was too far out of range. Merchiston was in the middle of the countryside and dad was currently in London somewhere starting his new job. What am I going to do? I'm in the middle of no-where, all my clothes are packed in a trunk, just enough money to last a week and my taxi was probably in the next town by now. Oh and did I mention that Merchiston was in the middle of the countryside?

They say when life hands you apples make lemonade. Well all I had to work with was a few oranges and a pear. I was out numbered, so I let the fruit win.


	2. Ch 2 Desperate times call for Wilson

**Ch 2: Desperate Times Call for Wilson**

'Excuse me miss, but can I help you? You look a little lost.'

Lost, I must have seemed completely out of place. I had wandered around until I found the reception desk. What else was I supposed to do? Wait out on the curb until some one drove past?

An aging, very rotund, short man came out from the back room. He wore a friendly smile and his grey eyes were quite charming. He was carrying one too many textbooks that looked as if they had swallowed him whole.

'Ah yes, I am actually. I'm looking for Mr. Landford.'

'Of course,' He placed his load down on the floor next to him and opened up a very old, stained book. 'Now if I can just have your name?'

'Umm,' I mumbled. Should I tell him I'm their new student? 'I'm new here. My name is Melgen McKean.' -stupid idea, very stupid idea-. He must think I'm a nut case or something.

The man's wide grey eyes peeked at me from over his circular glasses for a second before he went back to the register. Yeah, he thought I was crazy.

'Ah yes, here you are. It says that you are the new enrollment from North Yorkshire.'

'Yes, that's correct.'

He glanced up at me again as if he was trying to assess me, to see if I was for real. I don't blame him. Here is a girl who shows up out of nowhere claiming that she is the new student at an ALL boys' school.

'Ok, well I'm not one to make waves. Follow me I will show you to your dormitory.' He came out from behind his desk and grabbed my trunk as he led me out of the building and into another one that was identical to the last.

'My name is Wilson, my dear. I believe I have a grand daughter around your age.' He kept walking with out looking back.

'It's nice to meet you sir. You already know my name but everyone calls me Megen or Meegs.'

Wilson kept walking. Down one corridor, through another archway and up another flight of stairs he led me. I was completely lost. Every corridor looked the same as the last. Except for the paintings. They seemed to get older and older in every new hallway we walked through. The last ones I walked past were renaissance I think, but my art tour was cut short when I accidentally ran into Wilson. He stumbled due to my clumsiness.

'I am so sorry Wilson! I didn't notice.' my hands were clasp over my mouth. I had been there for half an hour and already I was causing accidents.

'That is quite all-right Miss Megen. No harm done. I, my self, find that I will get lost looking at the paintings from time to time and then completely forget where I am. Now…' he had stopped in front of a door on the left that he had now opened for me '…this will be your dormitory. You were originally going to be housed down the hall but circumstances require these new arrangements.'

It wasn't much to look at. There was a big central area with a couch and a couple of chairs, an empty bookcase and a lamp. Off this room were four others. I assumed three were bedrooms and the other, a bathroom. I walked in to assess the place. 'Ah Wilson.'

'Yes Miss?' He was still by the door with my trunk.

'Would there be an off chance of getting a smaller dorm? One that didn't have spare bedrooms?' I queered. I wasn't too comfortable with this dormitory. Being in a creepy building in a massive room all by my self didn't sit too well with me. I'm a social person; I have to be around people or at least in a smaller place.

'There might. But we will go hunting for one once you have met Mr. Landford. He'll be most interested in you.' He had placed my trunk on the couch and went back to the door. I followed him.

'What do you mean that he will be interested in me?'

'My dear! You are the first young lady to ever be accepted into Merchiston. THAT is why he will be interested.'


	3. Ch 3 To be seen or not to see

**Ch 3: To be Seen or Not to See**

'Excuse me sir!'

'Yes Rowan.'

'Could you give us a new question? This one is shocking.'

The boys all sniggered.

Mr. Landford was the head of science and a drama teacher. A different mix I'll give you that. In his spare classes he took the year twelve general studies class. By general studies it's basically a class of seven boys and a teacher playing theater games and brainteasers. Landford was young, around early thirties, with a full head of light brown hair.

'A new one, Mr. Rowan? Well if you can't figure-' He was cut short when a knock came from the door. '- Yes?'

Wilson stuck his head in. 'I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Landford.'

'That's quite all-right Wilson, please come in.' He went to his desk and grabbed a textbook.

'Ah, may I have a private word?'

Getting the hint Landford replaced his book and went to speak with Wilson in the hallway. What was unusual was that waiting out in the hallway was a young lady who appeared quite out of place. Stupidly I was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers and a band t-shirt. Not really dressed for an interview with a teacher and not the best first impression.

'Ah Wilson, who might this be?' He waved a finger at me as if I was a small animal or rodent. In other words, a pest.

'This is MISS Melgen McKean.'

I nodded to Mr. Landford.

'THIS is Melgen? Wilson there must be a mistake? She is a girl.'

'No mistake sir. The board accepted her and she has been fully enrolled on a full scholarship.'

'But Wilson I must protest.' He turned his back to me. It turns out I was invisible during this entire conversation. Manners must have escaped these boys long ago.

'There is nothing I can do about it.' Wilson held up is hands to say he had no control.

'So, what? Am I just meant to take her in there with the rest of the boys?'

'I assume so.'

Landford sighed. This was not going to go over well the boys or their parents. What was the board thinking? He faced me once again. This is the part were I guess I decided to show my self. 'Miss McKean, I am Mr. Landford. It is a pleasure to meet you.' There was NO pleasure in his voice at all. More like resentment or annoyance.

'Like wise sir.' I nodded once again. It seams I will have to teach even the teacher in manners.

'If you will follow me I'll introduce you to your new general studies class.' He left and went back into the room. I stared at Wilson. He looked at me apologetically.

'I shall come and collect you after your class. Then you can tell me how it went. I'm sure it'll be very enlightening.'

'Thank you so much Wilson. I'm glad to have one friend here.'

He smiled and left.


	4. Ch 4 Boys, desks and a question

**Ch 4: Boys, Desks and a Question**

When I entered the classroom all eyes were on me, all eight sets of them. There were seven boys sitting at desks randomly around and Mr. Landford was at the black board. He began the introductions.

'Boys I would like to introduce to you our new student. Miss Melgen McKean. Melgen, could you please take a seat so we can continue.'

I walked past the first row wishing that I could become one with the desks and chairs. I would give anything to not be here right now, to turn invisible like I did out in the hall not a moment before. This class was full of year twelve's. I haven't told you yet that I am in year eleven. My dad thought this would be good for me. So there I was out of place in every respect. I wished with all my might that some one would come and save me from their lingering stares. That I could escape. Every step I took was served with either a bewildered or an intimidating look from them. I found a spare seat at the back of the class, away from their looks and eyes. I was not meant to be here and they were going to make sure that I knew it.

A tall roughish guy from the left side of the room stuck up his hand.

'Yes Wilkes.'

'Sir either I am popping too many pills or not popping enough, but could you explain why there is a GIRL here.'

'Yeah sir. My parents won't be too happy when they hear about this.'

'Is this a joke?'

'Are they testing out a new experiment sir?'

'I don't think it was a smart thing bringing a female to class sir…'

'Yeah sir, us being teenaged boys and all…'

'Who haven't laid their eyes on a pretty little thing like that since last summer.'

They all laughed bar Landford and me. There they go again talking about me as if I were invisible. Now if only this had worked earlier.

'Guys I'm not sure what is going on and I'm afraid that Melgen may know more then me, so why don't you ask her?'

That second they ALL turned round and stared at me again. It was far more intimidating then before, if it was possible. This time I wasn't passing by, this time they wanted something from me, an answer. Their eyes just bore into my forehead like laser beams causing me to go red hot in the face. The guy, Wilkes, got impatient.

'Well?'

'Umm,' I mumbled. I sank into my chair. Where is all my confidence when I need it? It's like it all evaporated the second I walked into the room. 'To be honest … I wouldn't have a clue.'

Another guy, with bright red hair, asked 'Wait! You mean you actually applied here?'

'Well I'm from North Yorkshire and the school year had already begun, so we just sent my application to every school within the area. I didn't have a clue about Merchiston until I turned up at your front gates.'

A few turned back around. I guess they all assumed that this would all be cleaned up by tomorrow. That it was all just a misunderstanding.

'What did you say your name was?' a messy blond guy asked with a huge smile on his face.

'I'm Melgen. I guess that's were the mix up was made.'

'Melgen?' asked another.

'Yes, but most people just call me Megen. It's less confusing.'

'Well Megen,' Mr. Landford had moved to his desk. He was listening to everything I had said and was watching the boys like a hawk 'Would you mind telling us a bit about your self?'

There was no way that I was going to stand up and talk about my self. I doubt that any one cared. So, just like my last school, I decided on a little comic relief to help my nerves. 'Haven't I already done that sir or would you like me to say it all again?'

A few guys sniggered. Well that lightened them up a bit.

'Hmm, no Megen.' He shot me a look. I didn't know what it meant but it seemed like one of curiosity. Landford got up and went back to the black board. 'Well I guess we should get on with it. Now Rowan if you can't figure out this brainteaser then I'll have to give every one a penalty.' Groans from all the boys came at once. Hearing this Landford was amused 'No? What? Don't you all trust Rowan with an answer? … Dakin?'

A guy with black hair, who I didn't even notice, answered him. 'No, nothing is wrong with him sir. It's just that, even last year, Rowan couldn't answer a single teaser.' all the guys laughed. I don't know why I hadn't seen him, the guy, Dakin. He was in the back row with me, only he was on the other side of the room, and yet I still didn't see him.

Landford laughed. I assumed that what they said about Rowan was true. 'Ok then well does any one feel confident with this teaser? Because I will punish you without an answer.' Everyone groaned again.

I took a look at the question on the board. It read:

- You are stuck in a completely bricked in room. The floor and roof were also bricked in. There are no windows or doors. The only furnishing is a wooden table. How do you get out? -

I didn't want to say anything, but I knew the answer. I had heard it before. It was a play on words. But should I say something? No it wasn't my place. Besides answering it could be a good or a bad thing. Either the guys thank me for it or they think I am a nerd.

'No. No one?'

I couldn't stand it. I stuck up my hand.

Landford was surprised. 'Megen, you know the answer?' Everyone turned around once more.

'Yes sir,' I said as I lowered my hand and faced my table. They were all looking at me again. 'The answer is a play on words. You bang your head on the table and get a sore. You take the saw and you cut the table in half. Two halves make a whole. Then you climb through the hole and get out.'

They continued to stare.

'Well done Miss Megen. I guess I won't punish you boys after all.'

The bell began to ring. The guys continued to stare for a moment longer before packing up their things and leaving. As Dakin moved past he glanced at me, unsure what to make of me.

'Ah Megen,' Landford asked 'May I speak with you for a moment.'

I waited patiently by the front row of desks as everyone left.

'Well done Megen,' he began as he sat down at his desk, he breathed out heavily 'I was surprised, and I'll give you that. You made a good first impression on these boys. Oh yes and good job on the teaser, you saved them all from a penalty.'

This penalty business spiked my curiosity.

'I'm sorry sir, but what's the penalty?'

Landford laughed again. 'The penalty is if they don't answer one of my brainteasers then they have to pay two pounds each. It also works the other way round.'

'So they also create ones for you sir?'

'Yes, that's what happens most of the time. They don't want to risk loosing so much money between them. Also mine are quite difficult, unlike this one today, you made quick work of that one. I felt I had them for sure. So, due to the risk factor, they challenge me more then I challenge them.'

'Oh, ok. Well thank you sir, it's been interesting. It was nice meeting you.' I turned to leave. Wilson was probably looking for me.

'I hope that you will be here again for our next class Miss Megen.'

I turned to face him once I reached the door. 'So do I sir.'


	5. Ch 5 In and Out

**Ch 5: In and Out**

Wilson and I found another room for me. It was in the same hall way but it was closer to the rest of the dorms that were taken. Wilson didn't think it was a smart thing to do, sticking me with the rest of the populace. But I thought that as long as I'm hanging around I might as well meet a few people.

The room was smaller. There was still the central area but with only two rooms off it. I liked this one a lot better. It was far less daunting.

Wilson and I talked about my class. I told him of all the boys that I had remembered and he put a name to their faces. The tall roughish guy I already knew to be Wilkes, the red head was Robert, the messy blond one was Crowther, and the guy with black hair was Dakin. There were still four guys I couldn't name; I guess I'll just have to work them out in time. Wilson told me that he was surprised that I had survived that class. Apparently that group has always been a bit of a handful, but as far as I could tell, Mr. Landford was managing ok.

Wilson took me for a walk around the castle gardens, he told me of all the stories and the history behind the stone bricks. The gardens were nothing I could ever imagine. The trees seemed as old as the buildings them selves, massive trunks that supported a mass of twisted branches. Every now and again I noticed a small walkway going off into the bushes that spiked my curiosity. Wilson suggested that whenever I get a free moment that I should adventure around the many acres as there were hidden glens to be found where one might want to sit for a while and absorb the atmosphere. He told me that there was also a large river that passes through the back of the school and that it will lead me to a large open field where the founder's tree was planted three hundred years ago.

As we made our way back to my dorm Wilson told me that he would arrange a uniform and a set of textbooks for me that will arrive by the end of the week. He also gave me my timetable for the rest of the semester. Until then he suggested that I familiarize my self with the school and my teachers, for this my timetable will help me immensely. He also suggested that I continue going to my general studies class that way I wont be so 'out of the loop', as he put it.

I thanked him hugely. If it wasn't for him I would have left and tried to find my dad. Wilson left me to my unpacking. There was still plenty of time before second period when I was going to speak to a few people, so I decided to make my dorm feel a bit more like home. Not that I've had a home for the past month, but I tried.


	6. Ch 6 Flight or Fight?

**Ch 6: Flight or Fight?**

Second and third period came and went. I met my new English and Math teachers, and I got lost seven or eight times as well. This place is huge. I'm mean five buildings (all with three stories), an indoor swimming pool, a four-court gymnasium and an auditorium that can seat three hundred people. I was a wander I knew how to find my dorm again. Also I have yet to meet a female member of staff. It was like this place had something against women.

I heard the lunch bell ring from my dorm and I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. I made sure that I found out where the canteen was when I was wandering around. I'm still a kid; I love my food. But I wasn't completely sure if it was in building number one or three. I had to find someone to help me out. As I stepped out into the hallway I spotted the red headed guy from my general studies class. Robert I think his name was.

'Hey Rob!' I yelled out to him.

He turned around and looked at me, thank god. 'Hey. Megen, right?'

'Yeah, umm, I was wandering if you could help me out.'

'Sure, what do you need?'

'A guide. I'm not too sure where the canteen is, could you show me?'

He smiled 'Sure, I was just heading there my self.'

Rob led me out of the building and to the canteen. He told me a bit more about the school from a student's point of view. Things Wilson wouldn't know. I couldn't help my self so I braved to ask him about the other guys in our general studies class.

'So Wilson already told you about Wilkes, Crowther and Dakin?' I nodded. 'Well then there is Rowan, the one that couldn't get the teaser; he was large guy near the front.

Posner is European, dark skinned one, and he is that big on football that he's been captain of the schools football team since year ten. Then there is Timms, the class clown.'

'Right, thanks; I think I've got it. It would have taken me forever.'

'No problem. So how are you finding Merchiston so far?' we began walking across one of the open walks between buildings.

'It's ok I guess. I'm a bit out of my league though.'

'What do you mean out of your league? You did fine on the teaser.'

'It's not so much that,' I shrugged 'it's more … what I've gotten myself into.'

'You should be fine; I'll look out for you.' He winked at me.

I smiled; I made another friend. 'Thanks Rob, it's nice to know that not everyone wants me out of here.'

'So you want to stay?'

'Yeah well, it's not too bad once you get over the gender imbalance.'

He laughed. 'True. In my whole time here not one woman was employed and the guys always talked of them as if women were below them.'

Curious. Did he really class himself as different? 'Why did you say 'them' when you referred to the other guys?'

He blushed. I never really found out why he classed himself as different. He looked far too uncomfortable. So I quickly changed the subject.

'So, any helpful advice that I should know about?' I queered. I was just checking. It's nice to know what I'm getting my self into.

'There's not much really.' He wandered 'But I'd stay away from Dakin if I were you, he's the one that called you - a pretty little thing - earlier.'

So Dakin said that. 'Why should I stay away from him?' I asked as we walked into the canteen.

'Because we all call him Spanner.'

'Spanner?'

'Yeah. He is such a tool that he wants to be a screwdriver but he can't get a screw.' Rob stopped talking when a bunch of guys called him over.

I was surprised at what he said. True, there were no girls around to distract them, but could a guy really be that much of a tool? Well at that moment I promised my self that I wouldn't become one of those girls. No matter how hard he tried.

Rob led me over to a table where, I believe, Timms, Crowther and Posner were sitting.

'Well, well, well. Who do we have here?' Crowther remarked. The tone of his voice made me really uneasy. Posner got up and encircled me.

'Due to my calculations,' he began in an old English accent like the guy off the documentaries 'I believe it's a female, of the human species. She appears unsettled, completely out of her element. Best not get to close to her or she may attack unexpectedly. Keep your distance at all times and please, no flash photography.' He sat back down. I didn't know what to say but the guys just pissed them selves.

Rob sat down with them. I just stood there. Where do they get off saying stuff like that? Rob was right when he said that the guys here talked about women as if we were below them. But here he was laughing with them; Rob was a hypocrite. There these guys were acting like jerks and they just expected me to let them get away with it. I really wanted to hit one of them but I missed my chance when Timms opened his mouth with a pathetic apology.

'We're just playing Megen. You're ok, sit down.'

I couldn't read the smile he wore. Was he pleased with him self or was he being patronizing? I sat down any way. It wasn't the best place to kick up a stink.

'So how the hell did you whined up here?' Posner asked as he picked at his food. I think it was some kind of mystery meat, not that it matters.

'It was an accident. A misconception from both parties.' my formal tone made me seem very uneasy. It's probably not the best thing to appear as at the moment.

'Huh. Well as long as your hanging round I'd watch my back if I were you.' the other boys agreed, nodding their heads.

'Why? Is it really that bad here?'

The guys laughed at my ignorance. Their high-and-mighty tone was getting to me really quickly. Crowther followed their outburst with an explanation.

'Do you remember last General Study's class? Where we all made fun of having a girl here? That's why. Every guy here thinks it's a joke and good chance they will treat you like one. Or they will try and take advantage of you.'

What he was saying confirmed what Rob was on about earlier. It was dangerous to be a girl in a place like this.

'Great, so in other words I am screwed, in the cleanest way.'

'Pretty much.' Rob agreed.

I was in a lot of trouble and the only friends I have so far are Wilson and now Rob. With things as bad as the guys make it out to be I don't think I will last much longer. This place had grown as bad as to the extent of creating monsters instead of gentlemen.

Timms noted my disheartened face, but offered no comforting words. It was, surprisingly, Crowther who spoke them.

'Don't worry, you'll survive. We'll keep an eye out for you.' none of the others responded. Neither did Rob.

* * *

'Oh that's it! Where the hell do you get off wolf whistling? That's disgusting and not to mention sexual harassment!'

'Ooo this little miss has a sharp tongue.'

A group of ten guys laughed.

'Oh well she can do more then match your wit you mindless moron!'

The guys all sniggered.

'You know you should watch what you say,' he stepped closer and grabbed my chin 'it's not smart when you're the only girl here.'

'Don't touch me!' I slapped his hand away.

'Megen!' Rowan yelled out as soon as he and Wilkes spotted me from the canteen surrounded by a group of guys. They ran over. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'I was putting this dip shit in his place!'

Wilkes grabbed me by the arm 'Come on, let's go.'

'No!'

'Megen! Now!' Rowan grabbed the other arm and they both forced me to start walking.

'You should learn to follow orders from men! God knows you'll be doing it for the rest of your life!' the guy yelled out. The rest of the gang of guys bust out in hysteria.

'Oh that is it!' I wriggled my self-free but only got two steps back to him before Rowan and Wilkes had my arms again.

'Look just shut up and walk.' Rowan ordered me and shoved me towards the dorms.

* * *

'That was close. You could have been seriously hurt.' Rowan collapsed on the couch. He, Wilkes and Rob shared the dorm. It had books, clothes and food wrappers thrown around the room. It was a real 'guys' place.

'Holy hell. Talk about messed up. Megen that was-' Wilkes breathed out heavily when he came back with cans of soft drink that he stored in his hidden mini fridge. He threw one to Rowan and my self.

'That guy is a jerk!' I pointed to the door, the direction I would have to take to have another go at him.

'Megen no need to yell. Chill.' Rowan warned.

I huffed, crossed my arms and slouched in the chair. 'Who was he any way?'

'Steven. He's a real piece of work. Hangs round with a few guys Dakin is in with.' Wilkes answered.

Rowan was fed up. 'Look, don't go round drawing attention to your self, ok.'

'Draw attention to my self! Are you serious? Being the way I am draws attention. I can't escape the attention. What the hell was I meant to do? Huh? Dress like a guy, talk and act like a guy? There are different hormones running through my blood that is different from yours or his...' I pointed to Wilkes 'and you had better square with that soon because I'm not about to change,' I got up and started pacing and as soon as I started I couldn't stop. 'And where do you get off telling me what to do? Huh? You don't control me. You can't order me around! Both of you!'

'Oh that's it I don't have to take this crap.' Rowan got up and began walking towards his room.

'What?' I asked, out of breath from my ranting.

Rowan turned back to me. 'Megen I wasn't ordering you around because I get a kick off power and control. I was trying to get you away from that guy because of what he could have done to you. You were too pissed off to listen to requests and force was the only way to get you to move in the other direction. All right? Geez. Not all guys are bastards, ok. Some of us here are half descent. Not all of us, but there are a few.'

He stalked into his room

–_thud_-

The room was quiet.

I hated those few minutes of deafening silence. I felt so guilty.

Wilkes filled the silent void.

'Megen, he's right. We were just trying to help and not all of us are like Steven. Take me for example. I have a little sister that I only see twice a year. She'd be around ten now. She doesn't really understand that I am her brother. It hurts to know that I've missed out of fighting with her over the remote or the last desert. So now whenever I see her I treat her like a princess and I bring her a gift. Anything to try and build a makeshift relationship with her.'

The realization hit me like a tone of bricks. 'I'm sorry Wilkes. I snapped. I didn't mean – I'm sorry, and I'm sorry about your sister. It must be-'

'Hey, hey…' he held up his hands to stop me 'it's ok. You didn't know and I would snap as well. Also I don't blame you for generalizing. We haven't given you a very happy welcoming.'

'Wow Wilkes. I didn't realize that you were so … understanding.'

He laughed 'Yeah well, I tend to keep this side to my self. Guys aren't that interested in sensitivity. I tend to save this side for my mother and sister.'

I sat back down in my seat. 'Well I'm glad I saw it. What was her name? Your sister'

'Tessa.'


	7. Ch 7 I make this look good

**Ch 7: I Make This Look Good**

Wilson came round the next day with my new books and a makeshift uniform. He wasn't too sure about my dress code, well 'assumed' dress code. So he presented me with black school shoes, knee high black socks and a black and white tie that all the guys wore. A black, white and red tartan skirt to match the school emblem, and a white shirt that was a school issue, but he had tailored to fit me.

As well, he had a blazer that fitted me very nicely, taking into consideration that I am a girl. The tailor had put extra material in the right spots and taken in at others. Wilson had put so much effort into my uniform that I didn't know how to repay him. He just replied with – 'Teach these boys something new and I will be happy with that'

'Wow! Look who's trying to fit in now.' Posner remarked as I walked into the general studies class. Mr. Landford wasn't there yet.

'She looks great.' Timms put in.

'Hot more like.' Wilkes added.

I continued walking to my original seat from the day before.

'Now this is why having a girl in here is a bad idea.' Crowther pointed out.

'Why? What's so bad about it?' Rob wanted to know.

'Well how are we meant to control our selves when this pretty thing insists on hanging around?' Dakin's voice commented from the back of the class once more.

'Shut up Dakin.' Rowan remarked from his seat across the room.

Dakin laughed. 'What's wrong Rowan? You got a thing for her do you?'

A few others sniggered.

'Nah Dakin, I don't. Did Steven tell you what he and a few mates were doing yesterday? They were harassing Megen, the wankers.'

'You serious?'

'Yes, they were disgusting.' I added.

Dakin stared at me with questioning eyes. With that he jumped up and ran for the door only to run into Mr. Landford.

'Where are you off to?'

'Got to have a chat with a mate of mine sir. Sorry.' He ran out the door leaving the rest of us behind. I wasn't sure what he was going to do but all I knew was that I was going to have to thank him for it later.

'Hey Megen what were they saying?' Posner asked, as he turned round in his seat to look at me.

'They were just being sexist pigs.' Rowan replied.

I looked to him with a face to say thank you. He seemed to get my message when he nodded back.

Class continued on as it normally did. Whatever normal was. Landford got us to perform any scene from any play and he tried to guess it. He won every time. Surprisingly it was a lot of fun. I wanted to have a go at it but I knew very few plays let alone the words from it. I didn't hear from Dakin, or Steven for that matter, for the rest of the day. I was glad for this. I couldn't stand another fight.


	8. Ch 8 One Step too Far

**Ch 8: The Party Promise**

Holidays are only a week away now. Seems like a short term I know. But remember I only moved here three weeks ago, and I've only been at Merchiston for a week and a half. Rowan had invited me to a get-together in his dorm for those of us staying at school for the three-week break. He said that it would be a great way to start the relaxation period.

'Hey Megen you came!' Rob cheered from the couch as I walked into their dorm. The rest of the guys were there, plus a few others. I have no idea who they were but there were three of them. Rob caught me staring at them so he introduced us. 'Megen this is Cole,' he pointed to a tall, skinny guy in a beanbag who nodded in return. 'Seamus.' A big guy got up and shook my hand.

'So this is the new chick. Nice to meet you.'

'You too.' I replied as I shook his hand. He smiled at me before he went back to his seat.

Rob continued. 'And I think Dean is in the other room with Dakin and Posner.'

So the night went on. There were plenty of drinks, somehow the guys managed to steal a few beers from a teacher's secret stash. There wasn't enough for any one to get completely trashed on but every one had their fill. Seamus found me later on in the night and we talked for an hour on life out of school. He was particularly interested in my life in North Yorkshire. As we talked on Dakin had come out of a room and said hi as he sat down with us. We continued to talk but Seamus found that his cup was getting considerably low and he left us in hunt for some more booze. Dakin found the chance he was waiting for.

'Hey Megen about Steven. I'm sorry. He was a complete idiot.' He sat there awkwardly. It must have been hard for him to apologize because he fidgeted with each word.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. He looked so cute. 'So that's why I haven't seen Steven round the past week. You didn't lay into him too hard did you?'

Dakin stared at me in disbelief.

'Oh he disserved it don't get me wrong. It's just I don't want you getting into fights because of me. I'm not worth the trouble.'

Now it was his time to laugh. 'Your right, he did disserve it.'

'Hey Dakin.' A voice came from one of the rooms.

'Ah Dean. This is Megen.' He stood to introduce us.

'Megen, ey? So this is the 'little slut that doesn't have the right to be here' I've heard so much about.' A smile crept across his face.

From what happened here on out I have no recollection of it. Poser said I had a rage black out. The next thing I did remember I was walking across the pavement out side in the freezing cold air of autumn. I just kept walking; I didn't care where I just wanted to get away from that dorm.

As Dakin ran out of the dorm building he spotted me walking down the dirt path in between two class halls. By the way I walked and held my self he could tell that he'd hurt me bad. He screwed up big time.

'Megen!' He cried out but I just kept walking. 'Megen wait!'

I crossed the grass area and walked into the gardens of the mind to loose him. I didn't want to speak to him, to hear his excuses. I was far too upset to listen. I had to get away from him.

Dakin managed to catch me as I walked deeper into the garden to the right of the dorm building. 'Megen, would you wait! Look I'm sorry. I never said any of that. It was all Dean. He was the one that came up with it. I had nothing to do with it.' he grabbed my arm and faced me to him.

In my eyes, tears began to swell. 'Dakin please.' I whispered 'Just leave me alone.' I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go, not while I was this distraught. 'Dakin.' I pleaded gasping for air trying to hold back the tears. I wouldn't let my self-cry in front of him. I was stronger then that.

Dakin pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

I tried to pull away but, out of exhaustion, gave into his warm embrace. I cried into his chest until I was too exhausted to cry. He repeatedly whispered 'I'm sorry' into my ear. My knees gave way and he slowly lowered me to the ground and, still together, we lent back and lay down. He patted my hair in a comforting way, holding me closer to him.

I wasn't sure how long we had laid there but it was already dark when I pulled away from him. Being that close to him wasn't a great idea in my eyes.

Noting my sudden movement Dakin turned on his side to view me. He was so comfortable with me in his arms that he didn't want to let me go. 'Hey,' he whispered 'Are you ok?'

I stared at the ground ashamed. I had sworn to my self from the beginning that I would never let him get any where near me, emotion wise. I don't want to end up like the rest. 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

He brushed some of my hair behind my ear so he could see me properly. I did seem better then before, but he left his hand on my cheek to stress his point. 'I'm sorry Megen. I swear I said nothing.'

'It's ok. I believe you.'

He stared into my chestnut eyes. Those eyes had been the cause of many distractions. His mates were beginning to notice but he didn't care. They called him spanner; he could get away with it. I was exhausted and he knew that I shouldn't give any protest. He slowly lent into me.

'Dakin.' I whispered.

He stopped. This wasn't meant to happen.

'Dakin, I can't.' I faced the ground once more.

'Why not?' He was confused. This hadn't happened with any other girl before.

I laughed softly. 'Well besides the fact that my emotions are already in tatters …' I looked back up at him '… as much as I want to, I can't.'

He didn't understand. He had wooed many girls before me, some younger, so why was I denying him? Were his charms failing him or was he doing something wrong? 'Explain it to me.'

I laughed again 'Even if I tried, and I really mean try, I fear that you wouldn't understand and think me completely stupid.' I faced the ground once more. I had heard stories about his eyes. It's always the eyes.

Sensing an awkward silence coming Dakin decided to make light of it 'A bit late for that.' He smiled. As long as things didn't get too weird he could try again tonight. 'Come on,' he got up and held out his hand for me 'we'd better get you back to the dorms, we don't know which idiot may come and try and take advantage of you.'

I smiled weakly at his bad joke and gave him my hand.

* * *

When we got back to the dorm guys were scattered everywhere. Some of them asleep on the couch and others on the floor. Then there were ones that found mattresses that had been thrown randomly around. We made our way down the hall and found a spare room to crash in. 

I lay down on the bed, sleep wanting to take hold.

Dakin wasn't about to leave. Many had spotted him running after me and he didn't want his reputation to go hindered. He wouldn't hear the last of it if he did. Dakin wasn't one of those guys that didn't lie about his conquests; so every rumor floating around was probably true. Every girl had a weakness; he just had to find mine.

Dakin lay beside me. He had every intention of trying his luck again but, just like me, he didn't notice sleep catching up with him.

* * *

Sunlight spilled into the room causing me to open my eyes. I blinked a couple of times trying to clear my vision when I felt a warmth around my waist. I reached down, with the intention of taking off the blanket, but made a small gasp when I realized it wasn't a blanket. 

During his sleep, Dakin must have wrapped his arm around me, putting us in a compromising position. But as much as I hated to admit, I loved being this close to him. I felt so protected… so secure. I scooted closer to his body and found the beating of his heart soothing.

I closed I eyes and smiled. I couldn't imagine Dakin showing me this much attention and I hated my self for enjoying it. But when he wakes up all will go back to normal; he will be the same old sweet talker he was yesterday and I will just be that girl that shouldn't be here.

I opened my eyes and sighed, 'I hate reality.' I thought out loud.

'So do I.' agreed the voice behind me.

I gasped 'Dakin!'

'Yes?' He asked not removing his arm off me.

'I didn't know you were awake.' I said and sat up in the bed. I looked down at him, giving him a nervous smile.

'I was,' he smiled 'I have been.'

'Oh?' I asked a little confused.

'I didn't expect you to move closer to me after you discovered my arm around you.' He sat up and smirked.

I looked away; trying to avoid his gaze 'I was cold.' I whispered. It was a bear faced lie.

Dakin sat there looking at me. I began to feel really uncomfortable so I decided to talk to him, try and distract my self from his eyes, those eyes. 'Dakin,' I whispered 'I want to thank you for last night. For looking after me.'

He lent in closer to try and stop me from shying away 'It was nothing. It was mainly my fault any way.'

'No, truly.' I looked back to him unaware of how close he actually was to me 'Thank you.'

He placed a hand on my cheek and lent in. We all most touched before I realized what I was letting him do.

'Dakin please.' I said more forcefully to get him to listen 'Please don't do this.' I got up; I had to put as much space between us before I gave into him.

'Do what?' He was shocked. This girl was something. None of his efforts worked, in fact they were actually pushing me away.

'Make me choose.'

'Choose between what?'

I was fed up. 'Between my heart and my head!' I turned away from him but did not leave.

'What? Explain this to me Megs, I don't get it. Why is this a bad thing?' he was through with guessing and trying to work me out.

'I don't want to be…' I paused and breathed in deeply 'I don't want to be another notch in your belt, another girl on your long list.' I faced him; he needed to hear me out. 'I'm not saying that I want to mean anything to you because I know that would be pointless. I just want you to respect the fact that as much as I want to give into you, I wont let my self do it.' I walked towards the door, but I didn't notice that Dakin had gotten up and grabbed my hand.

'Megs, please just listen to your heart for a second.'

I looked up into his pleading eyes.

'I am,' I whispered 'its letting my head protect it from future torment.'

He let go of me.

I left.


	9. Ch 9 What to do now?

**Ch 9: What To Do Now?**

Two weeks had past and I hadn't seen nor heard from Dakin. Apparently he had gone home for the remainder of the holidays. I was pleased with this because after what happened last time I don't think I could be able to bring my self to look at him without feeling vulnerable. What was it about his eyes?

Rob had organized another get-together in their dorm that night. He suggested that I should come along and have a bit of fun before school started again. This was perfect as it gave me a great opportunity to relax and forget all about Dakin before I had to see him again.

Their dorm wasn't as crowded as last time. There were only about five guys there from what I could tell. Timms was there, being the life of the party. He was at a table playing poker with Wilkes and Crowther; he had just won a pair of sunglasses when I came up behind him to say hi.

'Timms, your not ripping these guys off, are you?' I smirked. This was exactly what I needed.

'Nah Megen,' said Wilkes 'this is the first game he's won. He lost the other seven times.'

Crowther laughed.

'Hey Megs. Ah Rob wants to talk to you.' Timms said trying on his new glasses 'I think he's in the other room with the rest of the gang playing on the TV. How do I look?'

'Smashing.' I said in the best Austin Powers voice I could muster.

I left Crowther and the boys to their game and made my way to one of the adjoining bedrooms. Crowther was sent a TV from his parents for the holidays and now I had to pry one of them away from it. Do you know how hard this is going to be? A group of teenage boys with no TV for a whole term, this is going be tough.

'Rob?'

'You rang!' He poked his head out from the couch that faced the opposite wall. He, Rowan and Posner were playing Nintendo and my best guess was that they had been drinking. 'Hey Megen! I want talk to you. Just a sec' he gave his controller to Posner who wasn't playing and got up to join me. That was pretty easy considering that TV was a luxury we never got. 'Look I want know what happened between you and Dakin at the get together a few weeks ago.'

Why would he want to know about that? Unless Dakin had spread a few rumors before he left. I thought it best to play dumb so I looked at him funny.

Rob sighed 'Its Dakin. He's been acting weird for the last few weeks.' he led me out of the dorm into the hallway. He pointed to a room a few doors down. 'He should be in there. I suggest you talk to him'

'Hang on! Dakin is here? Posner told me that he left two weeks ago'

'No, he's been here. He won't come out of his dorm. He starts changing the subject when we even mention that party at the start of the holidays and he's been dong his homework. We're all worried about him. Timms thinks his sick. Talk to him' Rob urged before he left and went back to his dorm.

What was I going to do? It would have been awkward enough with what happened last time but now the guys are expecting me to console him. Wow, its funny how the tables turn. In the beginning it was I being all upset and now it's him. But what happened that night that would have affected him so? Did it happen while I blacked out or was it something else, something I did? What could have been so bad that he shuts him self away for two weeks? The crushing of an ego sounds pretty good. But I'm no good at repairing egos. It has to be more then that. I have no idea what I am going to do.

I arrived at his door, my heart pumping hard. What do I say to him? 'Hey I don't remember what happened but you'll get over it' or 'Stop crying you baby. You think you got it bad try being me'. Well what ever I come up with it had better be good.

I knocked.

I could hear movement and the thumping of heavy steps but none sounded as if they were coming closer. I knocked again.

This time he responded.

'Get lost!'

'Dakin its me! Megen!'

This time the steps rushed to the door, which only opened a crack.

'Megen! What do you want?' He whispered through the small opening he left for us to talk through. The light was off and he looked terrible.

'Can I come in?' I whispered back quietly.

'Why?'

'Because I want to steal your school tie! To talk with you dummy.' I smiled, any thing to ease the tension.

He huffed and opened the door for me. As I walked in I didn't realize how much crap was on the floor that I practically fell over. Dakin sensing this grabbed me around the waist to prevent me doing a nosedive. His arm around me reminded me of the last party. To tell you the truth I missed his warmth and the protection of his hug, despite how much of a tool he was. Do I dare admit this? Probably not.

I shuffled my way across to where I assumed the couch was but his dorm was a little different then the rest. His was a single dorm that he shared with no one. I was lost; being in the dark didn't help either. So I stopped dead. I had no idea where I was walking.

Dakin's eyes had become accustomed to the lack of light so he lead me to his bed while he stated, 'my globe died.'

Good chance he would have been in the dark even if he HAD a working light.

'Dakin, why are you living like this?'

'It's easier.'

'Easier? How so?'

He paused before saying, 'It doesn't matter. Don't worry. Megen why are you here?'

I stared down at where my hands would have been in my lap, if I could see. With the door shut I couldn't even see where Dakin was. Only his weight on the bed next to me gave any indication of where he was. I could smell him as well. It was a nice, yet different, smell of musk. His breathing was very soft yet sharp. I wish I could have seen him. To see how badly he had gotten.

I thought about his question carefully. The best path was to put the blame on me, take the light away from him. 'I was worried about you. I hadn't seen you in a few weeks and, well, I thought it was my fault. But I couldn't have done all this to you, could I?'

I could hear him sigh. He sounded exhausted.

'No it wasn't you. You had every right to turn me down. I was a jerk.' He got up off the bed. I had no idea where he was now. I couldn't see two inches past the end of my nose. 'It's personal.'

'Any thing I may be able to help with?' Being in here couldn't have been good for him. I had to get him out in the light and fresh air.

'I doubt it.' I heard him pacing.

'Did I ever tell you why I moved here?' I whispered.

His steps stopped. 'Parent's job or something.' He guessed.

I laughed. 'No. My parents went through a very messy divorce and they tended to take it out on me. I wanted to run away every time they fought. It was scary to see the two people you love most become the horrible monster that jumped out of your closet at night when you were a kid. It got worse when it came to the custody case. They were forcing me to choose. A choice I didn't even what to think about. That's how I came to be here. My dad thought it was a good idea for a change on scene. The funny thing now is I don't even see the point in the fight for custody. I don't see either of them any more.'

This was something I came to terms with very quickly. I had to. I didn't have much of a choice. We left four weeks after the case and there was no time to feel upset or alone.

I stood up even though I had no chance of seeing him. 'Look I don't know how bad it is and I don't really what to know. It's your problem and I have no right to ask. But nothing is perfect, actually most things are far from it. The best thing we can do is learn from it before we forget. But don't, never forget.' I wanted to take a step closer to him but for fear of crashing I stayed where I was. I heard his breathing once again and his smell was stronger then before. My guess was that he was close.

'Why are you telling me this?' he whispered.

I shrugged. I don't know why I shrugged because it was pointless if you can't see it. 'Everyone has pain, it all depends on if you're willing to find it.'

I felt his lips brushing against mine before I was aware of the soft, sudden action.

- So much for not giving in -

But the thought dissolved almost as soon as it was formed. The kiss deepened, and I realized that I was enjoying it. It was powerful yet soft and soothing, seductive yet innocent. His warmth--his intoxicating, wonderful warmth--enveloped me as he pulled me closer to him. Dakin freed one hand and traced my cheek with gentle fingers, smoothing my hair, caressing my neck. His embrace was almost desperately tight, as though he was afraid I would grow wings and fly away if he relaxed for even a moment.

But I had no intention of flying away. My fingers traced his handsome face, memorizing every detail, every feature of what I couldn't see. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip. I parted them slightly, easily accepting his invitation. Dakin's tongue slipped into my mouth, making me moan softly, and making my heart beat faster and harder then it ever has before. I treasured the feel of his lips and hands, wishing it would never end, mourning the knowledge that it would.

He gently pulled his lips away from mine, leaving me gasping for breath.

* * *

Hey guys well sorry but this is the end of 'One Day More' but i've got ppl hankering 4 a sequal. 

So keep ur eyes peeled for the next installment (it may not b 4 a while so don' become obsessed)

-Alethea Rhian


End file.
